


Avoid Concerts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Children tried to remain awake as the Sewer King screeched and played the piano at the same time.





	Avoid Concerts

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Children tried to remain awake as the Sewer King screeched and played the piano at the same time. If they fell asleep? A few hours in a light-filled chamber. The light capable of hurting their eyes. Children also tried not to wince as vocals and emotions varied.   
After exchanging glances, they abandoned the Sewer King and smiled. 

Children hoped they weren't noticed. Perhaps not. Perhaps the Sewer King wouldn't have noticed them falling asleep. 

After children fell asleep in another area of the sewer, they heard a new song. They winced while the Sewer King performed near them all evening. 

 

THE END


End file.
